Chapte 41
by Stop taking all the pen names
Summary: The scene where Tris and Tobas fall asleep together was calling to me... DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS This is my first fanfic, and I hope I got all the smut correct, I've never done it myself.


There was a scene in Allegiant that was calling to me, I had to write it. This takes place in chapter 41, and I'll write from Tris's POV like the book, and I'm starting with Veronica Roth's writing.

DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS, just playing with them.

_"No one has ever told me that before," he says softly._

_"It's what you deserve to hear," I say firmly, my eyes going cloudy with tears.__"That you're whole, that you're worth loving, that you're the best person I've ever known."_

_Just as the last word leaves my mouth, he kisses me._

_I kiss him back so hard it hurts, and twist my fingers into his shirt.__I push him down the hallway and through one of the doors to a sparsely furnished room near the dormitory.__I kick the door shut with my heel._

_Just as I have insisted on his worth, he has always insisted on my strength, insisted that my capacity is greater than I believe.__And I know, without being told, that's what love does, when it's right- it makes you more than you were, more than you thought you could be._

_This is right._

_His fingers slide over my hair and curl into it.__My hands shake, but I don't care if he notices, I don't care if he knows that I'm afraid of how intense this feels.__I draw his shirt into my fists, tugging him closer, and sigh his name against my mouth._

_I forget he is another person; instead it feels like he is another part of me, just as essential as a heart or an eye or an arm.__I pull his shirt up and over his head.__I run my hands over the skin I expose like it is my own._

_His hands clutch at my shirt and I am removing it and then I remember, I remember I am small and flat-chested and sickly pale, and I pull back._

_He looks at me, not like he's waiting for an explanation, but like I am the only thing in the room worth looking at._

_I look at him too, but everything I see makes me feel worse-he is so handsome, and even the black ink curling over his skin makes him into a piece of art.__A moment ago I was convinced that we are perfectly matched, and maybe we still are-but only with our clothes on._

_But he is still looking at me that way._

_He smiles, a small, shy smile.__Then he puts his hands on my waist and draws me towards him.__He bends down and kisses between his fingers and whispers "beautiful" against my stomach._

_And I believe him._

_He stands and presses his lips to mine, mouth open, his hands on my bare hips, his thumbs slipping under the top of my jeans.__I touch his chest, lean into him, feel his sigh singing in my bones._

_"I love you, you know," I say._

_"I know," he replies._

_With a quirk of his eyebrows, he bends and wraps an arm around my legs, throwing me over his shoulder.__A laugh bursts from my mouth, half joy and half nerves, and he carries me across the room, dropping me unceremoniously on the couch._

_He lies down next to me, and I run my fingers over the flames wrapping around his rib cage.__He is strong, and lithe, and certain._

_And he is mine._

_I fit my mouth to his._

I kiss harder and harder, while his hands slowly work up my shirt, finally getting to the top. He pulls away, and takes it off of me. He then leans down, and kisses my neck. As he does so, he slowly adjusts until he is straddling me, and moves his mouth to mine again. His hand brushes my breast under the bra fabric, and I moan his name against his lips without meaning to. He suddenly pulls away, a smirk growing on his face. He brushes my breast again, and I try to cover my groan. He pulls my hand away from my mouth, and kisses it, gently.

He then moves his mouth down my chest, and slowly undoes the bra. I feel embarrassed again, for my small chest, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Tris," he breathes, and I can hear the adoration in his voice. He begins to kiss and suck at my breasts, and it felt wonderful. I groan again, and shift beneath him, stopping when I feel something hard in his jeans. He pulls up suddenly, slightly red faced, and I realized what the hard thing was. I reach down, and slowly slip my hands into the front of his jeans, gently. I try to slide down, but his belt is too tight and there is too much weight on it.

"Tobias," I say, feeling bold, and some other feeling I've never felt before. "Please take them off." He stands up, and undoes the belt buckle, quickly sliding it down. Unable to resist, I stand up and pull the boxers off, laughing at the point when they get stuck. After they're off, he pushes me back on the couch, and slides my pants off. He tries to straddle me again, but I put my hands at his shoulder blades and tip him back so he was on his back. I scoot back, so I can see his member. I touch it, and he groans. I smile, happy I was able to please him, and blow air on it. I then lick the tip, and he groans again. Slowly, I fit my mouth on part of the 11 inches, and rock my head back and forth, playing with it with my tounge. He groans, and fits his hand on the back of my head. We settle into a rocking motion, with him arching up every time I get all I can in. I'm afraid of gagging, so I don't try too hard to get it all in.

While this is happening, I feel a surprising sensation in between my own legs, and it can only be described as being wet.

"Tris. Tris. Tris. Tris," he groans, arching higher and higher and higher. Suddenly, a warm liquid shoots into my mouth. Instinctively, I swallow as much as possible, and he lays back, looking tired. "You made me come," he sighs, glancing at me, realizing I'm nowhere near as satisfied as he. Realizing that, he sits up, and says, "My turn."

He pushes me on my back again, and slowly pulls down my panties. He tosses them across the room, and sees the wetness between my legs. He slowly slides his finger in, and he makes my groan. He smiles, and begins rubbing circles inside of me, but he can't quite get anything much more than the wetness. Frustrated, he pulls out his finger, and instead places one finger on either side of the opening, and slowly begins to massage. I involuntarily arch my back, and moan as he massages around something at the top. It just felt so good, better than I thought it would. But still, I don't hit an amazing feeling at any point. He moves away his fingers, annoyed that he can't satisfy me like I did him.

Suddenly, he scoots up so his member is an inch away from my entrance. My breath catches, and my only comprehensive thought is _Inside.__Me. Now._

"Tris, you know this may hurt right?" I nod. "Can I?" I nod again. He slowly slips inside me, and there is pain for a moment, but it is fleeting. "You okay?" I nod. He slowly pulls out, and in again, and I feel the most extreme pleasure possible from him being one with me. That is what we are; we are one. We settle into a rhythm, and we go faster and faster and faster. Suddenly, I felt the best feeling ever, and I silently screamed in pleasure as I felt waves of euphoria wash over me. He grinned, happy he could finally finish me off, but it soon turned into a grimace.

"I'm going to come... Tris!"

"Inside of me! I took a serum earlier that won't let me get pregnant!"

He couldn't argue anymore, because he came inside me, and I felt whole. When we were done, he slowly pulled out of me, and settled down next to me instead.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." My eyes felt heavy, and I closed them. I felt him pull a blanket over us. and I was glad I had finally gotten over my fear, of this.


End file.
